I don't need to see you to love you
by narutoprincessauthor
Summary: After a horrible accident leaves Germany blind, the tables are turned as this forces him to rely on Italy for help but after doing something horrible and driving Italy away, Germany sees just how important Italy really is to him. GerIta fluff, please review,
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened only to reveal the truth, I was blind. Stumbling off of my bed, I manage to find my way to the kitchen. I was now living in a world of darkness. Why did it have to be me that was the victim of such a horrible accident? The doctors told me I was lucky to live and that just being blind was a best case scenario, but now, it feels like my life is falling apart. Everything now became a struggle to get used to. Everything that seems easy to someone with sight now felt impossible. I felt, so helpless. I've been going to lessons to learn how to cope with being blind but they don't seem to be working. I was just lost. I was so independent too. Insisting I could manage alone.

My pity was broken when I heard my door open and slam shut. I knew who it was right away.

"Germany! I am here to help!"

I sighed deeply. Italy is the only other country who knows that I'm blind. He insists on helping me even though I told him not to.

"Leave at once Italy I told you to stay away." To my annoyance, he didn't leave and to my shock. He sounded serious for once.

"No! Germany, you need my help. Being blind is not something you can cope with by yourself. You have helped me for so long I think it is only fair that I help you!"

I don't know if I admired his stubbornness, or just plain gave up.

"Fine, you can help Italy just please don't break anything." I sigh knowing I would regret this. I felt a strong tug on my arm.

"Come on Germany, first I will teach you how to cook!"

This was not good. I don't think anyone with any kind of eye problems should be near a hot stove but knowing that Italy would whine if I didn't listen, I reluctantly followed him.

I heard Italy going through my fridge and pulling out some things that sounded like they were made of glass.

"First I will teach you to recognise each ingredient by how they feel. Hold each thing and see if you can tell what it is."

I listen to him and pick up a plastic bottle with curves for holding it and a built in flip on cap.

"Mustard?" I guessed out loud.

"Yes!" Italy shouted a little bit too loudly. I grabbed another container; this one was made of glass and had a cylinder shape with a long neck.

"Soy sauce?" I guessed.

"No." Italy said back.

"Taste it to find out." I reluctantly flipped the cap back and poured a drop of the stuff on my finger then licked it. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly my mouth was on fire! I felt around for the sink and as soon as I found it turned it on and drank straight from the faucet,

After my mouth was no longer on fire I whipped my head back and shouted at Italy.

"Tabasco sauce!?" he again was too cheery.

"Good job Germany." I tried to storm out of the room but I slammed into the kitchen wall. I found myself sitting on the kitchen floor not having the motivation to get up. I am so ashamed of myself for it, but I actually started crying.

"Germany, what is wrong?" Italy sounded worried. I needed to tell someone and Italy already knew I was blind so I decided to tell him everything.

"Becoming blind has put a huge dent in my life Italy; I can no longer to even simple things without someone helping me. I earned a reputation of being independent and being able to do things on my own. Now I can't even cook properly. It is just not fair."

I finally said it. All the things that bugged me about going blind and it felt good to have it off my chest. I waited for Italy's reply. He just patted my back.

"I'm so proud of you for admitting it." He tells me. I could feel myself blushing. Then I felt a hand go through my hair.

"You messed your hair up when you drank from the faucet. Let me fix it for you." His hands went through my hair pulling it out of my face. I blushed even harder.

"There, much better." He said as he stopped touching my hair. I felt it myself and Italy did a good job putting it the way I like.

"It is almost lunch now so I will make us something." He said as we both got up off the floor. I stumbled into the living room and just started to lie on the couch. After becoming blind, I lost motivation to work out. I tried to fall asleep again but by going blind my hearing was sharpened. So I could hear every thing Italy was doing in the kitchen. It sounded like he was making pasta, which really wasn't abnormal. I tried ignoring the sounds but I just couldn't. I gave up. Sitting up I grab the remote and start flipping through channels. I came across a nature program that talked about bats. I changed it after hearing that bats have good sight, they just choose to use echolocation to find their prey.

"Lucky things." I mutter under my breath. I had read somewhere that blind humans could learn echolocation by clicking their tongue and listening to the echo, but they said it took a long time to learn and there was no one within one thousand miles of where I lived that taught how to use it. Italy called me to the table and made me sit down. I felt around for a fork but just ended up knocking it onto the floor. I got off my chair and started searching for it but I felt Italy's hand on my shoulder.

"I'll give you my fork." He whispers. I sit back down and awkwardly start eating the pasta Italy had made. There were times during the meal that I didn't have any pasta on my fork and still bit down almost breaking my teeth. Other times there was too much on the fork and I almost choked. What should have been a fifteen minute lunch turned into a forty five minute food struggle. Italy took the plates away while I just returned to the couch. Another program was on. It was about how dolphins sleep with one eye open to keep aware of enemies.

"So that's where the expression comes from." I tell myself, but I change the channel after hearing that dolphins also use echolocation. My blindness has really affected my life. I can no longer be independent like I used to be, even if it means relying on Italy. I will have a whole different life for as long as I'll live. Perhaps this will strengthen the bond I share with Italy? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy continued to try to teach me how to cook the next day while I was listening to the weather report.

"You cannot learn to live blind overnight." He told me to my great annoyance and surprise. He never scolded me. I always scolded him.

He got out a cheese grater and started grating cheese.

"Get out the flour for me." he instructed. I felt my way to the cupboard and lifted the heavy sack of flour and plopped it onto the counter. I knew something was wrong when Italy stopped grating cheese and looked at me.

I heard a soft snicker that turned into laughter. I yelled at him to tell me what the heck was so funny.

"Flour… package…hair." he struggled to get the words out because he was laughing so hard. I had to shake him to get him to stop laughing and tell me.

"Germany, when you slammed the flour on the counter the impact caused a lot of flour to spill out and its all on your clothes and hair!"

He starts laughing again and I storm off very embarrassed. I rinse my hair in the sink but that proved to be a bad idea as the flour turned into a paste like substance that took forever to wash out. I also changed my clothes for clean ones. After that incident Italy stopped trying to teach me how to cook. Now I'm just lounging around in my living room practicing my Braille. Reading was one of my joys and I want that to stay in my grasp.

My fingers slowly followed the series of little bumps, each indicating a different letter, number or punctuation mark. I was slowly but surely making progress on recognizing each pattern of dots. Some were very similar and I got confused when test reading. Sometimes I would read a whole paragraph properly and be very satisfied with myself until it dawned on me the truth,

Feeling satisfied with reading a paragraph? A person with sight would think a child of maybe seven could do that easily, and here I am, happy with just reading a paragraph was pathetic. I myself was becoming pathetic and everyone is going to find out eventually.

"Germany!" Italy called for me from the front door.

"What Italy, I am busy." I lied.

"Well, since you are being lazy and refuse to go outside, I thought of something to get you that will make you feel more like yourself."

I didn't know where this was going, but I followed him to wherever he was leading me. we stopped near my bedroom because I felt the carpet change to hardwood. I heard a door open slowly as I enter an unknown room.

"I got it for you because you wouldn't go outside." He muttered as I feel the large object in front of me, a rubbery platform on the bottom and plastic arced handles about rib height.

I had no idea what it was until Italy told me.

"It is a new treadmill so that you don't have to leave the house to run."

I was shocked! First off because Italy actually got me something really useful that I could use a lot, and secondly, because normal gym equipment is expensive and I didn't think he would do something like this for me, but I got even more shocked when I felt the buttons.

"The controls are in Braille!" I said aloud and Italy explained.

"I had it custom made to suit all your needs, Even though it cost a lot."

I hopped onto the treadmill and felt the controls. There were all the basic controls for a treadmill, like speed increase and decrease, but some controls I did not expect. For one thing, there was a timer that would go off every set amount of minutes telling you to get some water, and there was even a built in fan to cool the user down.

"Italy, why would you do something like this for me?" I had to ask him, he hesitated for a second before answering.

"You watched over me and saved me so much that I thought this would be a tiny part of repaying my dept to you." He sounded sad, but it was true. Before I went blind, Italy got into so much trouble that, more than once I wanted to kill him, but now, all that trouble was worth it because he stayed by my side, and now, he cant rely on me anymore. I guess he realizes this and has toughened up a little bit. That alone made me happy. Being blind greatly changed my view on life and my view about Italy.

"Germany, do you want to watch TV?" Italy snaps me back to life and leads me to my living room despite the fact that I memorized the route from just walking to the room Italy put the treadmill.

My TV felt a bit useless without being able to see the screen. We had a setting we could turn it on where it would describe the scenario in words for blind people and while it did help, it was wicked annoying. I lost interest after a while and just fell asleep on the couch,

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, I could feel a blanket over me and it was dark outside. I am blind but I can still see light and tell when it's dark. I stepped outside and was met with a cool breeze.

It was at this moment where I asked myself the question that had been eating away at me day by day. It haunted me and made me nervous, but I did need an answer soon. It had gone on too long without being answered. I knew about myself. But I fear rejection.

_I love Italy,_

_but does he love me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for the delays in my chapters, schoolwork is taking its toll and I've been having trouble finding spare time to work on my fanfics but fortunately march break has started and this will give me plenty of time to catch up on my stories. Enjoy this chapter!_

_P.S the oil sands of Alberta actually exist and they are the second largest supply of oil next to Saudi Arabia, _

Using the treadmill made me feel much better physically and mentally. It gave me a sense of freedom, doing something I thought I couldn't. I guess you could say, it made me more confident about being blind. Italy always stayed by my side whenever I went out and he continued to help me inside the house as well, it was only when Italy reminded me of the G8 meeting did things start to look worse.

"They will find out eventually, so there is no point to be scared." Italy tried to reassure me, it was not working in the least, and the other countries would see a new weakness and most likely not overlook it, topped with the fact that I normally run the meetings makes things that much more difficult.

Never mind that! I still have to take control and keep everyone calm; even if I am blind I cannot let my strict nature simply disappear.

The next day, Italy again led me out and Drove me to the G8 meeting hosted at England's. He helped me out of the car and I hear the car door slam behind me as we made our way to the meeting room.

I could hear the ruckus from ten minutes away; I heard America cursing to England and England was trying to put a spell on Russia. France was criticising Americas eating habits and Russia was simply doing nothing; at least I couldn't hear him doing anything.

I finally swing the meeting doors open and order everyone into their seats. There was a scurry of everyone trying to get a good seat and I just take the closest seat available.

"Today we have called this meeting to discuss the issue of the oil supply of the world. I for one see great opportunity in Canada's oil sands in Alberta." There was an awkward silence for a moment until Russia spoke up stating,

"Who is this Canada you are talking of Germany? I never met him." I sigh in frustration.

"Canada is the second largest country in the world Russia, and he is one of the G8." Everyone let out a small gasp as a small voice piped up from the far end of the table.

"Thank you for recognising me, Germany, and yes, the oil sands of Alberta is a very large source of oil, right under Saudi Arabia. My oil would provide excellent exports to all countries and great budget increases for Canada in general." Everyone was silent for a few moments until England spoke up saying,

"Wow I just happened to be in the middle of an oil shortage! Canada if you provide me with some exports of oil it would solve a lot of my problems!"

After that England and Canada were left talking on their own about how they would export the oil and I continued the meeting,

"Are there any more suggestions about G8 countries with oil to spare?" I loudly shout, Russia pipes up first.

"I would gladly export some of my oil, but it is not gettable due to being stored under ground that is frozen hard with ice." I shout again,

"Russia, don't you have technology to reach the oil?" I'm surprised that America speaks instead of Russia,

"Dude, Germany, you're facing me, not Russia." My cheeks go red as I turn my head the other way,

"Now Russia…" I was cut off by France,

"Mon ami, why are you talking to me now?" my cheeks flush even deeper red as I try to remain calm, but my heart drops when I hear Italy's surprisingly loud voice shout,

"Germany is blind! Please stop annoying him!"

for at least ten seconds you could hear a pin drop. Slowly, I heard France ask,

"Is this true Germany? Can you really not see?" I struggle to get the words out but I slowly admit,

"Yes it is true that I can no longer see."

Another wave of silence was in the air for a good ten seconds. I broke it by slowly rising out of my chair and announcing,

"I think this meeting is over. We will continue the oil debate next week." After that I just walked out of the meeting room and made my way to the exit of the building. I heard Italy cry out,

"Germany, wait for me."

I continue on as if I heard nothing, but he cries out again.

"Germany please! I'm sorry for telling them, please don't be mad!" I spin around, in frustration,

"Why did you tell them Italy? I could have handled it!" my anger was starting to build up, I tried to hold it back, but it exploded.

"You made me look weak! I should have told them myself! They have lost respect for me! Why did you have to talk Italy! You seriously couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" I panted as I looked at him, he stood there in silence. He didn't say anything. He just stood there frozen from shock or fear, maybe both. At that moment it dawned on me how serious what I just said was, I tried to grab him,

"Italy, I'm so…" I didn't get to finish. He had started running away the moment I approached him. I heard his footsteps on the ground so I tried to catch up to him, but I tripped and fell onto the ground.

"What have I done?" I say out loud as I pick myself off the ground. this is terrible! Italy helped me with so much and I just yelled at him. He did not deserve it. I over reacted.

I stumbled more until I eventually found a chair to sit in. I stop to think of some way, any way to gain Italy's trust back, if it was possible. I did not realise how special he was until I lost him. Now, I wondered if I would ever get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to get Japan to call me a taxi to get home after he found me slouching outside the G8 meeting place. It was a really awkward wait because he kept asking questions I really didn't want to answer.

"Are you really blind?" was his first question.

"Yes." I admitted with a sigh. There was no use hiding it.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked with enthusiasm but I could tell he only asked because I was helpless without Italy who, up until now was always at my side helping with everything.

"Not at the moment. I'm sure Italy will come back soon." I actually wasn't sure if he would come back; my words were so harsh that I'm worried that I scared him off for good

"How long have you been blind?" was what he said next.

"About two months." I shamefully admitted. There was a very awkward silence. He broke it by asking,

"Why did you not tell me? I could have helped you!" I was spared anymore awkward questions by the taxi arriving. I clumsily got into the cab and Japan gave the directions to the cab driver. I just sat there in silence, even though the ride was over three hours long.

When I got out I had to walk to the front of my own house. All of my lights were turned off. Even though I'm blind I can still see light. I was in a terrible mood with a mixture of anger, sadness and misery. It didn't help that Austria started yelling at me for waking him up, Even if it was no less that half past nine at night. Austria should have been helping me, but he is a noble freeloader after all and claims my blindness is not his problem. For a freeloader who doesn't even pay rent he can be terribly rude.

A week passed and Italy still hadn't come back to help me out. I started to really worry and I got very little sleep at night, and what little sleep I did get I had horrible nightmares about the accident that caused my blindness. I would wake up, sweaty and terrified in the middle of the night.

What didn't help was that Austria continued to complain about all the things my blindness did to inconvenience him. I tried my best to ignore him but he was really making me furious. I finally snapped when, in a very snobbish voice he said,

"You would better off be dead that being blind you useless idiot!"

The vein in my forehead throbbed and even with my blindness I managed to punch him in the face.

"You brute! My glasses are broken!" he shouted at me but I didn't care at all, instead I went off to a different room and started crying, because deep down I knew Austria was right. When I first found out I was blind I wanted to kill myself so badly. I even tried to once by drinking turpentine, but Italy found me and brought me to the hospital in time to save me. It was so unlike me to act this way but I couldn't help it. I was permanently blind and could do nothing about it.

I cried for a long time, but stopped when I heard Austria's voice.

"You know, for all the time I have lived with you I have never seen you cry."

My face went red and I yelled at him to go away but he just sat down next to me.

"I realised too late that I was being terribly unfair to you, I regret more than anything telling you all those unfair insults."

I was still furious at him for earlier but I felt a little better seeing that he came to apologize.

"Can you tell me how you went blind exactly?" the question made me feel sick, I hadn't even told Italy exactly how I went blind but I guess someone should at least know. It was that moment I confessed one of the most traumatizing moments of my life.

"I was appointed to a new work task surveying a fairly new blimp called the _Hindenburg. _It was a very impressive blimp and we were proud of it. Unfortunately, we hadn't thought of flying it through a dark cloud.

The Hindenburg was so high up, and when the conducting wire touched the ground the ship was struck by lightning. The blimp caught fire and plummeted to the ground. So many people died in the fire and countless others injured. I took action and tried my hardest to save many people, but the chemicals keeping the blimp afloat were causing a toxic reaction. I couldn't close my eyes because of the fire. The chemicals permanently damaged my optic nerve and cornea. The doctors told me that if I had been near the chemicals a minute longer I would have died of suffocation.

I still have nightmares of the flames burning innocent people and the unimaginable sting of the chemicals. That moment will be permanently burned into my brain for the rest of my life."

After I finished, Austria sat there in silence, unable to say anything. I had to admit it was one of the most tragic air travel accidents in German history, No in world history. No other blimp accident even comes close.

"Unbelievable." Was all he was able to say? He whispered it, but I expected no weaker reaction. It was a terrible event.

He decided to leave after that. My guess was that he was too shocked to ask any questions. I didn't care anyways. My biggest concern at the moment is to find a way to make it up to Italy. Because if I didn't. there was a strong chance he just might never come back.


	5. Chapter 5

It has nearly been one whole month since my outburst at Italy. I have made very little progress with my Braille because Italy was the one teaching me. Austria was a little better with understanding my situation but he really didn't help much other than staying out of my way. Besides, he told me a while ago that he didn't know Braille and wouldn't learn it, but even with Italy helping me learning it, Braille was really hard so I don't blame him too much. I still could not think of a way to apologise to him because I doubt I would be able to find him. He was probably back in his own country by now, trying his best to forget about me. That thought alone was enough to get me slightly depressed, I stopped using the treadmill because Italy bought it for me and it would bring back more unwanted memories.

My state of being was getting worse by the day. I started questioning the need for basic things. I would ask myself if it was worth it to get up and eat or drink. I started getting tired very easily and I slept a lot more than I normally would. I would also get random pains out of nowhere really suddenly. This went on for two weeks and I guess Austria thought it was a good enough reason to take me to the hospital, at first I refused because I thought I was fine but he more or less forced me.

"You shouldn't have brought me. I keep telling you I'm fine!" I try to convince him but he thinks otherwise.

"There is something wrong with you and we need it solved! It looks like your suffering!" I knew I was not fine but I really didn't want to leave the house, I felt in danger of my surroundings and I didn't care if staying it the house made me lazy or sleepy.

The car came to a stop and Austria helped me get to the waiting room. I never liked hospitals in the first place but this was really crossing the line. No doubt the doctors will remember the turpentine incident and who knows what that will lead to?

When we were called I was motioned to an unknown room and instructed to wait for the doctor. Austria waited there with me and offered a bit of comfort but in no way was I relaxed. I think he was really just here to make sure I wasn't going to ditch the appointment which I would have if he wasn't here,

The door opened and a doctor came in, he had a strong voice that really made me nervous.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked without any hesitation, Austria was the one to tell him,

"My friend here has been showing very weird changes in behaviour lately."

I had been a bit more irritable than normal for the past few days so I couldn't argue with his statement, I heard the doctor type something into his computer.

"Anything else?" he asked as if he knew there was more than that. Austria continued,

"He has been showing noticeable fatigue and has been sleeping much more than normal."

I heard the tapping of keyboard keys again and a suggestive sigh, this time he asked me directly.

"Have you had any body aches or pains lately?" he asked me and I was a bit hesitant to answer but I had to tell him the truth.

"Yes, mainly in my back and legs." I told him, he seemed satisfied and typed a bit more before wheeling the chair he was sitting on and confronting us both,

"I'm afraid you are suffering from depression. All the symptoms point to it."

I wasn't too surprised with his diagnosis because I came across that theory a couple days ago, but the doctor wasn't done.

"Due to the previous incident with the turpentine we must take precaution with his behaviour and actions. Be sure to report any abnormal behaviour and I'll prescribe an antidepressant for now."

I had to cringe at the memory of the turpentine. I was in the hospital for two weeks and the treatment was painful. I had to take a lot of different pills and I was forced to drink a lot of water. Just picturing it was enough to make me shudder.

"Come on, let's go." Austria motioned me out of the room and I had to follow him.

I didn't say anything on the car ride home which was made awkward with Austria's poor driving.

(I had my license taken away after I went blind.)

He constantly complained about the uneven roads and potholes. All I did was listen. It was all I could do at that point.

When we got home I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep again because I was exhausted despite it being the middle of the day. Austria woke me up saying that he needed help with moving something.

"I wouldn't bother. I'd be useless anyway." I shouted to him and fell back asleep.

The next thing I knew Austria yanked the blankets off me and kept poking me in the cheek.

"You will never be your normal self if you sleep all day!" he protested, but I really must have been feeling down because I just kept sprouting negative comebacks.

"I don't care anymore; nothing will improve my crappy life." Austria was quick to say something else.

"No one except you can change your life. You just need to put in the effort."

I was getting frustrated so I just shouted,

"Well, I guess I'll stay like this forever!"

Austria seemed shocked at my tone and seriousness to my claim, so he didn't argue. Instead he went off and brought back my antidepressant pills which tasted awful.

If only he knew… I shook my head outside my balcony window.

I knew why the depression started and just like any other illness it had a cure.

Right now my cure is Italy.


	6. Chapter 6

Austria refused to talk to me anymore and I guess he got fed up with my downward negative spiral into deeper depression. Not only was this depression seriously affecting my health, it was driving away everything I held dear. My job was on the line very thinly and I was surprised myself that I wasn't fired.

Austria told me today than he was renting a condo from Switzerland because he couldn't support my growing depression anymore. Even though it made a lot of sense I still felt a pain of betrayal. It also didn't help that he was renting from Switzerland. They still had friction between them and Austria would rather put up with Switzerland than me. That hurt.

I don't remember when I decided to get out of my house but when I did it was because I had completely ran out of food and It had been three days after I had eaten anything.

At the grocery mart I got a lot of very rude comments and unhelpful advice from strangers. Most of the things said were incredibly painful to hear.

"That person shouldn't be here alone, they will just get into other peoples way."

Most were barely whispers but I heard them due to my hearing becoming better after becoming blind. Others were strait up insults.

"You really are stupid coming here alone." A teenager told me, another

Said,

"Can't you tell when you are helpless?!" I couldn't even believe I was hearing all this. I was being tormented and insulted for something I can't control! I was very mad and left the store thinking about all the daily struggles blind people go through every day and people insult them for trying! My head was spinning wildly with rage and curiosity, a big part of me wanted to do something about this, but another part knew the odds were small it would even get noticed.

My mind spun even faster now, but not with rage, but with motivation. Yes, I want to shed some light on the world issue of blindness. No, I didn't want to, I needed to. This has been a world issue since time began and still so little is done to help. I needed something big, no huge to make an impact but if I did, it would benefit so many people worldwide that it would change everything!

The next world meeting was my chance to start something. I needed other countries to help me if this was going to work. For once in the past several weeks, I worked hard practicing a speech that I would perform at the meeting. This would have to be flawless if I had any hope of getting support from any other countries.

The day finally came that I would present my speech and try to show everyone this serious world issue. I was very nervous because it was the first world meeting were everyone knew I was fully blind. Everyone filed in and sat down. Britain now started the meetings because he knew I couldn't start them anymore. He went on and on about really weird things like how the unicorn population was dropping in Scotland. I really wasn't paying much attention until he added,

"Does any other country have something to say?" I knew this was the best chance I was going to get so I took a stand.

"I am here to address a very serious world issue that seems to be ignored at the moment." I recited perfectly from my speech,

"Public blindness is a major issue that is not only getting very little attention, it's almost ridiculed." The room had grown deadly silent and I still continued,

"I want to show the public how wrong they are to ridicule blindness and I want to fundraise for hospitals to find a cure for blindness!"

I finished my speech and the room was silent for about thirty seconds, I was getting nervous. Until France spoke up,

"Don't you find this idea quite selfish mon ami?" my heart dropped,

"What do you mean!?" I shouted.

"Blindness is incredibly serious and it deserves more attention!" I was yelling even louder than I had at Italy.

"It may be serious mon cher, but there are many other world things that are far more serious like life threatening diseases like cancer." I was starting to get furious now,

"Cancer may take a life but blindness ruins lives!" I started saying things I truly meant now,

"Living in total darkness and always needing help, also you aren't even allowed to do basic things. Your driver's license is taken away, you almost always lose your job and you people don't see that as serious!"

The room was quiet for another thirty seconds then France spoke again,

"You are being very selfish mon cher, you just want more attention because of a stupid little accident that made you lose your sight!"

I was past rage now and was on borderline disbelief,

"The Hindenburg was one of the worst airline accidents in world history and on that day I saved four lives at the cost of my sight! I volunteered to save those men! How can you call that selfish?" France must have felt extra rotten today because his next line was the worst I'd ever heard,

"Well, maybe if you just left your men to die you wouldn't be blind today! How stupid can you get to go back into a disaster like that to save normal men! Its beyond idiotic and you lost your sight for nothing!" that crossed the line; I got up and punched him right in the face. The only reason I didn't miss was because he was sitting right next to me. I heard a sickening crack and I expected to have broken his nose. After that I walked off. From what I heard France was bleeding a lot and he did indeed have a broken nose. Good.

When I got home I took my antidepressant pills and flopped down on my bed again. Today was beyond a flop and I needed to try something else to get noticed. I decided to wait until tomorrow to decide on what to do. today was a rough day and I needed sleep, And for once it wasn't because of my depression.


End file.
